


Learning to Live Again

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Stigmata (1999), movies - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Kiernan character, Catholic, Crisis of Faith, Established Relationship, F/M, Frankie Page character, Love, Stigmata, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: A look at Andrew and Frankie a year after the Stigmata





	Learning to Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I hope you enjoy this fic.

A/N: This is my first Stigmata fic. Please read and review, but be gentle lol. I own nothing 

2000  
Andrew Kiernan was no longer a priest. He had lost all faith in the church as an institution after he had discovered the corruption of Cardinal Houseman. He did still believe in God, but he could no longer be a part of a church. After leaving the priesthood, he was free to live his life as he chose to. He chose to stick around Pittsburgh. He had accepted a teaching position at Carnegie Mellon University in the Biology department. He was in love for the first time in his life. Frankie Page had changed his life. 

Frankie Page and Andrew had gotten married by a Justice of the Peace after he had returned from his second trip to Belo Quinto. Frankie had decided that God allowed her to live for a reason and that she was going to use this as a second chance at life. Deep down she had always wanted to be a teacher, so she decided to go back to school during the day and work at the salon in the evening. She traded her plastic jewelry, electric blue sandals, and too tight clothing for a more professional look. She really wanted to take this second chance seriously. 

Andrew supported Frankie’s decision to go back to school. He knew that she loved children and that this would be a great opportunity for her. She was leaving her old life behind her, so she and Andrew bought a house just outside of the city. A house big enough to start a family. The Stigmata had matured Frankie. She didn’t feel the need to go back to her life of partying. Even though the Stigmata was a horrific experience, Andrew and Frankie Kiernan would forever be grateful for it because it brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
